1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation systems and more particularly pertains to a new energy conversion and storage system for supplementing a conventional power source of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ventilation systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,972; 5,384,489; 4,963,761; U.S. Des. No. 274,935; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,059; and 2,878,743.
In these respects, the energy conversion and storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplementing a conventional power source of a building.